Wäre ich nicht hingegangen
by Lil.Cat-chan
Summary: Ein Klassentreffen und die eine Entscheidung die dein Leben verändern kann... ob du es willst oder nicht! (Pairings sind noch komplett offen.)


Sie hatte es geschafft. Ein fester Job, eine eigene Wohnung, genug Geld um zu leben und sich ab und zu mal eine Kleinigkeit zu gönnen. Mehr hatte sie nie gewollt. Ihr Leben verlief gut, sie hatte Spaß an ihrer Arbeit und einen festen Freund. Gut, sie gestand sich schon ein dass ihr Freund nun mehr oder minder 0-8-15 war und die Beziehung entsprechend lasch und unaufregend war, aber sie hatte eine Beziehung und hatte sich nie beklagen können über jene.

Es war der 31. März an dem die Teufels-Botschaft sie erreichte. Eine Botschaft, oder eher E-Mail, die ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellen sollte, auch wenn sie das selbst nicht wusste. Doch ihr Körper schien schon vor ihr zu wissen das nicht gutes bei raus kommen konnte wenn man zu einem Klassentreffen eingeladen wird. Es könnte natürlich auch daran liegen dass sie mehr oder weniger der Außenseiter während der Schulzeit war. Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe, das musste doch nach hinten losgehen wenn sie eine Zusage zurück schicken würde!

Mit einem Seufzer entschied sie sich aber dann doch die gerade geschrieben E-Mail abzusenden das sie kommen würde, das Treffen war schließlich erst Ende Juli und sie hatte noch genug Zeit zur Not abzusagen. Sich mit diesem Gedanken beruhigend ging sie weiter ihrem Leben nach, friedlich bis irgendwann der Moment gekommen war wo sie eine Woche vor dem Treffen auf ihren Kalender sah und bemerkte das die Zeit abzusagen nun um war. Ein kleiner Schock gefolgt von einer Panik-Attacke ließ sie durch ihre Wohnung fegen und aufräumen.

Tee half nicht bei der Beruhigung ihrer Nerven und sie wurde immer aufgekratzter und nervöser. An dem Tag, ein Samstag, wo es endlich soweit war konnte sie sich schließlich nicht entscheiden was sie anziehen wollte. Jeans? Rock? Kurz oder lang? T-Shirt oder vielleicht ein dünnes Hemd? Eine Bluse? Schuhe mit Absatz oder ohne? Sie verzweifelte, vor allem weil ihr Freund, ihre kleine Hoffnung einer Stütze, ihr vorher abgesagt hatte weil er noch nach Berlin musste um ein wichtiges Meeting für die Bank vorzubereiten. Er würde die Woche dann über da bleiben und sie würde ihr Leben alleine fristen müssen.

„Verdammt…" Murmelte sie und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, Gesicht in den Händen vergaben während sich das Handtuch von ihrem Kopf löste und ihre nassen Haare auf ihre Schultern fallen ließ. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus ehe sie das Handtuch aufhob und sich die Haare wieder darin einwickelte, die Frisur würde sie nach dem Outfit richten. Kurz durchströmte sie der Gedanke das es eh niemanden auffallen würde ob sie käme oder nicht, da sie kaum Freunde in der Schulzeit hatte, weder in ihrer noch in einer der anderen Klassen ihres Jahrgangs. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nein, sie hatte Zugesagt also musste sie auch gehen!

„Dann halt einfach was ich immer trage…" Sie griff in den Schrank und holte einen langen Rock heraus, dazu eine einfache Bluse mit Schuhen die einen kleinen Absatz von höchstens Vier Zentimetern hatten und unauffällig normal waren. Sie wollte sich gerade die Haare föhnen als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr wagte und einen Schreck bekam, nur noch eine Viertel Stunde und sie müsste los um ihre Bahn zu erwischen. Wiederwillig rubbelte sie noch ein paar Mal mit dem Handtuch durch ihre Haare und kämmte diese schließlich nur grob durch bevor sie einen hohen Pferdeschwanz aus den roten Strähnen band.

„Verdammte Zeit!" Murrte Sie. Da sie aus dem kleinen Dorf in welchem Sie vorher gewohnt hatte so schnell wie möglich gezogen war und sich in der nächsten Stadt ein zuhause gemacht hatte, brauchte sie nie ein Auto. Es wäre einfach nur unsinnig da sie zu Fuß zur Arbeit kam und direkt an der Bahnstation wohnte. Das einzige Problem war halt wenn sie irgendwo hin wollte das etwas weiter weg lag, ihr Freund hatte ein Auto, und einen Führerschein dafür, aber da er nicht konnte musste Sie nun ganze Zwei Stunden vor Beginn los damit sie noch gerade so rechtzeitig kam.

Etwas ausgelaugt schnappte sie sich ihre Schlüssel, kontrollierte ob sie auch alles hatte was sie brauchte und rannte dann noch einmal kurz zurück um sich einen Regenschirm zu holen, es schüttete wie aus Eimern! Der Weg zu Bahn war nicht gerade angenehm und nun hatte sie nasse Füße wie auch der Saum ihres Rockes, und das ausgerechnet wenn sie so was nicht gebrauchen konnte!

In der Bahn war es so voll das sie keinen Sitzplatz mehr bekam und immer wieder Gänsehaut über ihre Arme kam wenn Sie ein paar Tropfen von ihrem nassen Rock ihr Bein runter und in ihre Schuhe laufen fühlte. Dazu war es einfach nur eng und sie hatte etwas angst nicht an der Haltestelle zum Umsteigen raus zu kommen. Wie ihr Glück es wollte schaffte sie es gerade so noch aus der Bahn und hetzte sich dann zur nächsten auf dem am weitesten entfernten Gleis, wie sie ebenso knapp in die Bahn kam wie sie aus der anderen heraus kam. Ein wenig Glück hatte sie dann jedoch schon, diese Bahn war wenigstens nicht komplett vollgestopft und sie konnte sich in Ruhe an der Stange festhalten und ein wenig den Stress und das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen ignorieren.

Laute Musik, Stimmengewirr und Gelächter drang ihr schon von etwas weiter weg entgegen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, na toll und sie war zu spät, hatte den Bus den sie hätte nehmen müssen verpasst und somit den nächsten nehmen müssen da die Bahn irgendwelche Probleme mitten auf der Strecke hatte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging sie zu der alten Turnhalle die sie noch zu gut in Erinnerung hatte und spähte durch die geöffneten Türen, es war das Bild eines perfekten Klassentreffens, kurz dachte sie daran wieder zu gehen bevor sie es ruinieren würde doch da wurde sie schon entdeckt, und das ausgerechnet von Nami. Sie zuckte zusammen als die orangehaarige Frau auf sie zugelaufen kam, ein Arm hoch um ihr zu winken mit einem Lächeln auf den perfekten Lippen.

Nami war mehrere Jahre hintereinander immer wieder Klassensprecherin gewesen und letzten Endes auch Schulsprecherin. Sie war das was alle sein wollten: Hübsch, klug, beliebt und in allem perfekt. Mit einem matten Lächeln wank sie zurück, Nami war eine der Personen die auch anders konnten und sie war nur zu oft auf der dunklen Seite der hübschen Frau gelandet während ihrer Schülertagen.

„Als ich die E-Mail bekommen hab mit deiner Zusage hab ich mich total gefreut! Wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr, du warst doch immer so ein Pünktlichkeits-Fanatiker!" Sie lachte und zog die kleinere Frau in die Halle.

„Alle sind gekommen, wirklich alle! Oh, außer Sandra, aber das wäre ja auch nicht möglich gewesen… komm trink erst mal etwas!" Die rothaarige ließ sich zu den Getränken schieben und hörte mit einem halben Ohr zu wie die orangehaarige ihr Geschichten erzählte was die anderen inzwischen machten. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich mehr um Sandra, Sandra Pole, die beste Schwimmerin der ganzen Schule seit 20 Jahren, damals, war bei einem unglücklichen Unfall ertrunken. Sie war ihre beste Freundin gewesen und nur zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss beim Training in der Halle dank eines Krampfes ertrunken. Sie hatte alleine trainiert, für die Meisterschaft sogar.

„… und Law ist jetzt Arzt! Hätte ich das damals gewusst! Aber im Allgemeinen ist es doch unglaublich, oder? Was machst du jetzt eigentlich?" Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken, froh dass sie die Frage noch mitbekommen hatte und leicht verwirrt weil Vivi und Perona, so wie auch Kaya und Conis sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Uhm… ich arbeite in-…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht mal vollenden als sie durch einen lauten Trommelwirbel unterbrochen wurde und alle sich zur Bühne drehten, auf dieser stand ihr alter Klassenlehrer, Shanks. Der rothaarige machte wie immer seine Späße, und bedankte sich für die schönen Jahre die er hatte, danach sagten auch Buggy (Klassenlehrer der C) und Jimbei (Klassenlehrer der B) noch etwas ehe das Buffet eröffnet wurde. Sie hatte sich während der Ansprachen etwas zurück gezogen und ihren Platz gesucht, doch an den vielen kleinen Tischen gab es keine Platzschilder und sie erinnerte sich an ihren Abschlussball, oder die paar Minuten die sie davon mitbekommen hatte bevor Kid und seine Kumpanen dachten das es Spaßig wäre sie mit neon-blauem Schleim zu überschütten und somit ihre Haare, ihr Kleid und auch die Schuhe zu ruinieren.

Sie war geflüchtet bevor sie es überhaupt zu Sandra hatte schaffen können. Tja, selbst wenn der Idiot jetzt so etwas machen würde, würde sie doch nur den Schleim weg wischen, war ja nicht so als ob sie großartig gut aussah in ihrem jetzigen Outfit. Müde ließ sie sich auf einen Platz an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke sinken und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war ein wenig so wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte: Alle hatten Spaß und redeten mit alten oder immer noch Freunden während sie niemanden hatte. Aber anscheinend durfte sie nicht alleine und für sich bleiben, denn nur kurze Zeit später fiel jemand in den Platz neben ihr am Tisch und sie zuckte zusammen. Verschreckt nach links guckend blinzelte sie bevor sie es glauben konnte. Zoro Lorenor saß auf dem Stuhl und hatte die Arme verschränkt, mit seinem immer böse-scheinenden Blick starrte er stur geradeaus auf die Menschenmasse.

„Du warst in der A, richtig?" Sie nickte nur kurz, zu verwirrt das der Star des Kendo-Klubs sie ansprach, aber so wie er Nami gerade mit den Augen zerschnitt schien das auch nicht ganz seine Absicht gewesen zu sein.

„Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst geh ruhig zu den anderen zurück. War während unserer Schulzeiten ja auch nicht anders." Sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah sie kurz an, dieser grimmige Blick verwirrte und verunsicherte sie doch zunehmend.

„Ich wollte weg von Nami's Gepiepe über irgendwas was sonst wer jetzt macht." Grummelte er und sah wieder stur geradeaus, sie entschied sich auf ihre Hände zu gucken.

„Was machst du jetzt eigentlich?" Überrascht durch die plötzliche Frage zuckte sie zusammen ehe sie wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen zu dem grünhaarigen sah.

„Uhm… ich… ich arbeite in der Stadtbibliothek von Red Line City…"

„Red Line City? Das ist doch ein ganzes Stück weg von hier, oder?" Sie nickte, Zoro hatte es nie mit Geografie, und er würde es wohl auch nie mit diesem Thema haben.

„Ich bin weggezogen als ich meine Ausbildung angefangen habe und bin dann irgendwie in der Bibliothek hängen geblieben."

„Dann bist du so was wie eine Bibliothekarin?"

„Nein, ich arbeite mehr im hinteren Bereich, Verwaltung und so." Sie war ziemlich Kleinlaut und wusste nicht so recht mit Zoro etwas anzufangen da die beiden doch aus sehr unterschiedlichen „Schichten" der Schulgesellschaft kamen.

„Ich glaube ich gehe gleich auch wieder, ich war eine Stunde da und hab niemanden gesehen den ich unbedingt wiedersehen wollte. Meine Bahn fährt sonst auch bald nicht mehr."

„Eddie muss auch nach Red Line City, der wollte gleich wohl auch fahren." Sie verkrampfte sich, Eddie Heat war einer des engeren Freundeskreises von Kid und somit nicht auf der Liste der Leute die sie unbedingt treffen wollte.

„Dann geh ich lieber jetzt. War… uhm… nett… mal mit dir zu reden Zoro, bye." Sie sprang auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche ehe sie aus der Halle und mitten in den Regen rannte, das sie durchnässt war merkte sie erst als sie bei einem lauten Hupen ausrutschte und im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos auf den Harten Gehweg fiel, Schmerz zog sich durch ihre Knie und Handballen und als sie schluchzte merkte sie erst das sie weinte.

„Mist." Murmelte sie zwischen Schluchzern und wischte sich die Tränen weg die auch durch den brennenden Schmerz in ihren Händen kamen. Den Dreck von Ihren Handflächen wischend merkte sie das ihr Rock gerissen war und ihr eines Knie blutete.

„So ein Mist, Mist, Mist!" Knurrte sie und rieb auch von ihrem Knie den Dreck, nur das das Brennen hier deutlich schlimmer war.

Eine Autotür wurde zugeknallt als sie warme Hände spürte die Sie stützten und als sie sich umdrehte und sich bedanken wollte entfuhr ihr nur ein Quieken, Law Trafalgar sah sie aus seinen silber-grauen Augen leicht besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Verwirrt und verängstigt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Schon gut… ich… ich hab nur n Kratzer." Murmelte sie und wollte schon weiter laufen als sie festgehalten wurde und Law sich den „Kratzer" ansah.

„Das Knie ist komplett aufgeschürft, das muss sterilisiert und dann verbunden werden sonst entzündet sich das. Komm mit." Und schon wurde sie in das Auto gezogen, ihr fiel nur gerade so noch auf das Law jetzt ebenfalls klitsch nass war und es tat ihr furchtbar leid für das schöne Auto. Erst als sie das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Willkommen in Red Line City, hier finden auch sie ihren Traum!" sah kam sie aus ihrer Starre wieder heraus, sie war einfach so in sein Auto gestiegen! Er hätte sie sonst wo hin bringen können! Vielleicht tat er das jetzt ja?! Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, nein, das war Law, nicht Kid!

Sie kamen vor einem Krankenhaus zum Stehen und etwas verwirrt folgte sie ihm in das Innere und hoch in die oberen Flure bis zu einer Tür auf der „Dr. Trafalgar, Law" stand und er sie dort bat sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Sie sah sich kurz um, der Raum hatte nicht persönliches, vielleicht noch den Schreibtisch der über und über mit Papieren quoll und in ihr den Drang weckte alles zu ordnen. Law hatte Desinfektionsmittel geholt und einen Verband, sowie ein Patch für die Wunde. Keiner der beiden Sprach als er ihr Knie behandelte und auch ihre Handflächen säuberte und eine Kreme draufrieb die wohl helfen sollte, wie gesagt: sie redeten nicht.

„Komm am besten in zwei drei Tagen noch mal her dann sollte der Verband ab können."

„Danke…" murmelte sie und wollte gerade von der Liege hüpfen als sie dort mehr oder weniger gefangen gehalten wurde, Law hatte einen Arm jeweils zu ihren Seiten auf die Liege gestützt.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert seit der Schulzeit." Sie lehnte sich soweit es ging zurück, bis sie fast die Wand berührte, irgendwie war ihr Law immer unheimlich gewesen. Etwas das niemand sonst zu verstehen wusste.

„Immer noch so Klein, so ruhig und unscheinbar… pass auf das Kid nicht rausfindet das du hier wohnst." Und damit ließ er sie „frei" und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Verwirrt flüchtete sie aus dem Krankenhaus, von da aus waren es nur drei Stationen mit dem Bus bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Als sie Heat jedoch sah entschied sie sich nicht den Bus zu nehmen und klitschnass wie sie eh schon war einfach zu laufen, das war der Moment wo der Regen sich entschied aufzuhören.

* * *

**A/N: So das ist jetzt erst mal nur auf Probe, die Idee spukte in meinem Kopf herum, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wo das Enden wird, oder wie... mal sehen ob es überhaupt endet. Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen, aber ich zwing hier keinen ^^**


End file.
